battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sodom (Uber Rare Cat)
Sodom is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. True Form (added in update BCJP 5.7 on December 7th, 2016) increases his health, range, and speed, and slightly decreases attack interval. His knockback chance is also increased to 100%. Cat Evolves into Earth King Sodom at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Sodom at level 30 by using Catfruit Pros * Great attack power and very high stamina.(True Form increased stamina.) * Resistant to Floating Enemies and might knock them back. (True Form has 100% chance to knock back floating enemies!) * Unaffected by Knockback ability. * Has quite a fast attack animation speed for his damage when compared to other uber rares. Cons * Very expensive. * Uber slow movement speed. * Has a slow attack speed.(True Form's attack speed is still slow despite it being faster than its previous forms.) * Very long recharge time. Usage * Due to Sodom's insanely slow movement speed and attack rate, it can take a very long time to reach the enemy base. This makes him good for stalling while you build up money, and he helps base defense. His reduced damage from Floating and knockbacks chance make him an excellent shield against Bun Bun variants. * He can be used to fight against most of the cyclones and similar floating enemies, however this is not recommended because of his movement speed. He is used best in stages where Shy Boys and Teacher Bun Bun spawn heavily at mid-game. * In certain levels like Berserk (Insane) he could be used very effectively to push back the shy boys, leaving space for the player to damage the Crazed Axe Cat which can kill it faster and the level would be 75% easier. However, if the player has Megidora, it would be preferred to use it rather than using Sodom because of the slightly cheaper price, much faster movement speed, and the chance to both knock back and slow down floating enemies with its quick attack rate. * His ability can function best when it comes to Trolly Bloggers and Zigges since Sodom has one of the rare passive in the game and that is to immune to knockbacks. Description English Version *Normal: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Leaves destruction in it's wake (Area Attack) Might knock back Floating. Resistant to Floating. *Evolved: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Sodom shifted to final Dragon form (Area Attack) Might knock back Floating. Resistant to Floating. *True: Sodom unlocked his FINAL final Dragon form, Rending the very earth asunder with power! 100% area knockback/resistant vs Floating. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $4300 *Chapter 2: $6450 *Chapter 3: $8600 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A dragon that walks on four legs and is covered in spikes. Has two large, striped horns on its head and a thick tail resembling a spiked club with a cat's face. Attacks by sticking its tail into the ground. Its tail then explodes from the ground under the enemy. *Evolved Form: The dragon looks mostly the same, but has black markings on its stomach and arms. Body spikes are slightly larger and it also now has four eyes total. Its tail now has a chain around it. Trivia *Sodom is the name of an ancient city that was said to be destroyed by a rain of fire, so Sodom the Earth King may be awoken to take revenge from those "rains"(Floating Enemies). *Sodom is the first Dragon Emperor in English Version. (While Megidora as the first in Japanese Version.) Gallery sodomdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) earthkingsodomdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) Godemperorsodomdescription.png|True form description (EN) Sodom Attack Animation.gif|Sodom's attack animation Earth King Sodom Attack Animation.gif|Earth King Sodom's attack animation Godemperorsodomattackanimation.gif|God-Emperor Sodom's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/084.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c3%cf%ce%b6%a5%bd%a5%c9%a5%e0 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Blue Shinobi | Megidora >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form